


Kemono Wars (The fanfic I wish I could make)

by Burntuakrisp



Category: Transformers: Beast Wars, けものフレンズ | Kemono Friends (Anime)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-10 00:53:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18649603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burntuakrisp/pseuds/Burntuakrisp
Summary: I don’t know where to start to get you guys hooked into reading this silly crossover.And I mean it is silly.To all the beast wars fans who are wondering what Kemono Friends is, basically it's a 3D anime that takes place in abandon park where all the animals have transformed into animal girls. (I know it sounds silly, but it’s actually very interesting.)So you can see why I chose to make a crossover between this and Beast Wars.If not, then allow me to show you.Also, keep in mind, I’m not that good at writing dialogue or making convincingSo I’m going to basically make a summary that I want to turn into real fanfic but I can’t write for the life of me.BUT…If there are any Beast Wars or Kemono Friends fans that want this to become a reality or you have your own ideas about this concept, let me know I’m desperate for this idea to share with others.But enough with the introductions, let’s get to the fanfic I wish was a reality.





	Kemono Wars (The fanfic I wish I could make)

So allow me to tell you about Kemono Wars.

Our story starts where many do at the beginning.  
During the fight between the Maximals and Predacons ships which resulted in both vessels falling down to the planet surface. With the Maximals launching out the protoform stasis pods.

But here is where things go different. Because in actuality, both ships crash in Japari Park.  
On that night we see Serval playing in the night fields of the Savanna. She lives a simple, calm life in the park. But a part of her wants to do more. Explore more. Discover more. Prove that she was more than a goof. But most of all, she wants a friend. One who will stay by her side through thick in thin. Deal with her mishaps. Laugh at her jokes. And except her for who she is.  
But then Serval sees two shooting stars (who are actually the Maximals and Predacons ships). Serval remembers hearing this old tradition from Hippo, that if you make a wish on a falling star, it will come true.  
Serval wishes for a friend and for the chance to explore the park. But then she sees the shooting stars crash land into the park. Their collision is so strong, that it causes an earthquake. And that causes the volcano to erupt and Sandstar falls throughout the entire park. As well as creating a certain Friend that will change the park forever.  
The next morning, Predacons awake to see that the world has energon, the fuel of the Cybertronians. However there is too much raw energon, meaning if they go out without protection, they risk energon build up and could shut down. Megatron decides that they will create alt modes based on the planets local creatures.  
The Maximals get the same idea as well, and both factions send out scanners to scan for local creatures.  
But unknowingly the scanners do pick up on bugs and dinosaur bones. But when a Gorilla Friend is scanned by it, she gets an odd feeling that she passes as hunger. The scanners pick up only animal DNA, not the Friend part. (Basically, if the scanner picked up a dog Friend, the Beast Mode would be a dog.)  
After getting their Beast modes, the Maximals notice that they are outnumbered by the Predacons due to launching the stasis pods.  
Back at the Predacons, Dinobot is enraged that Megatron stole the Golden Disk and ending up on the wrong Earth. Dinobot challenges Megatron to lead the Predacons, but he is taken out by Scorpinok. Megatron orders the rest of the Predacons to find the Maximals and destroy them.  
Meanwhile, Serval is sleeping on a tree branch, due to herself being nocturnal. All is quiet until she hears the sound of footsteps in the tall grass of the Savanna. It was a Friend. Serval chases her in a game of Hunter and prey. The Friend, however, is terrified by being chased and flees. But Serval puns her to the group in a leap. The girl pleads in fear that Serval does not eat her. Serval says she won’t.  
After apologizing, Serval introduces herself to the new visitor of Japari Park. Serval sees that the girl is an unknown Friend, one that she’s never seen before.  
The girl says that she doesn’t know who she is or how she got her. All she remembers is waking up in the Savanna fields. Serval says that the girl should go to the Japari library to find out what kind of animal she is. Serval agrees to take the girl part of the way as a guide to the Savanna. Serval gives the girl the name Kaban (bag) due to her backpack.

Back with the Maximals, Rattrap complains about their circumstances while Optimus Primal tries to stay motivated about the situation. cheetor then sees a blur of yellow and black dashing through the Savanna. The Maximals assumes that the blur was a cheetah and decides to chase after it as a show-off. Optimus tries to get him back but Rhinox says that due to the energon fields, communications are not working.

cheetor runs towards the Cheetahs and tries to talk with them, but upon closer inspection, they were not what they seemed at first glance. They were girls dressed as cheetahs and they run off in fear from Cheetor. Cheetor chases after.

Meanwhile back with Kaban and Serval, they are walking through the Savanna fields. Everything is going well until they see two Cheetah Friends fleeing from something. But before they can see what it is, Cheetor accidentally leaps on Kaban, pinning the girl to the ground. Kaban pleads that Cheetor does not eat her. cheetor says that he won’t. cheetor then climbs off Kaban, just as Serval runs to see if Kaban is okay. The Maximal then sees Serval’s second pair of ears and her tail, meanwhile, Serval is in awe at seeing a Friend she’s never seen before. cheetor is confused so Serval tells him about being in Japari Park. cheetor says he’s not from here, and wonders why these little girls are all alone in the Savanna and why is Serval dressed like that. Serval explains that she and Kaban we’re heading to the Japari Library to find out what kind of Friend Kaban is. cheetor is even more confused, he can tell that Kaban is a human, like the ones mentioned in the Great War. Serval says that Cheetor can come with them and Cheetor agrees, completely forgetting about the rest of the Maximals.

After walking through the Savanna for awhile, Kaban sees a strange blue creature with one eye. Serval shouts that that thing is a Cerulean and is dangerous. Kaban tries to run away but accidentally trips as the Cerulean is almost upon her. cheetor is about to Maximize but Serval uses her claw to attack the stone on its back, defeating the Cerulean. Serval says that Ceruleans are dangerous and they are around the park quite often. cheetor is impressed by Serval’s ability to fight. Kaban, however, feels like she’s a very useless creature. Both Serval and cheetor reassure her that she is not useless and weak.

They sit under tree shade to take a short break before heading to a water hole to get a drink. Serval says that both Kaban and cheetor should be careful around Ceruleans, Serval says that attacking the stone on its back is the best way to get rid of it. cheetor thinks that he should inform Optimus about the Ceruleans. Suddenly cheetor realizes that he completely forgot about Optimus and the rest of the Maximals. Serval says that first they should go and get a drink at the water hole first.

After walking around for a little bit more, the trio arrives at the water hole. They get a quick drink and feel refreshed. Serval realizes that there are surprisingly no other Friends here. Suddenly something emerges from under the water and Kaban screams that it doesn’t eat her. cheetor is about to Maximize when it turns out to was another Friend, this one was a hippo. Hippo is introduced to both Kaban and Cheetor, with Serval saying that no one knows what animal Kaban is. cheetor is tempted to say what Kaban really is, but he wants them to find out on their own. Serval asks why there are no other friends at the water hole today. Hippo says that there were many friends here earlier but then a giant bug arrived and started terrorizing the other Friends. Serval says she never thought Hippo to be the type to be scared of insects. But Hippo reassures her that the big was huge and started firing its stinger towards the following friends. Hippo was able to hide under the water as the giant bug took a drink of the water. She thought at first Kaban was the bug. 

But then suddenly they hear a buzzing sound and look up to see a giant wasp hovering over the water hole. Hippo runs out of the water in a panic,   
while Cheetor says that it’s just a giant bug. Hippo says that saying that the wasp before them was the one that attacked her earlier. Kaban begs it not to eat her and Serval is confused. cheetor realizes that the bug is actually a Predacon. cheetor finally Maximizes and transforms into his robot mode. He begins to attack the wasp who quickly transforms into the Predacon waspinator. Hippo flees the area while Kaban and Serval are both confused and scared, though, of Serval’s end, she’s more amazed. cheetor tries to get the girls to safety and squash Waspinator, but the battle keeps following them.

The Maximals get a transmission of Cheetor's fight and go after him for backup. Eventually, Cheetor, Kaban, and Serval end up in a ditch. Cheeto's weapon is jammed. The rest of the Maximals arrive and Optimus tells Cheetor to get the young ones out of there. Kaban is even more confused at this point. The Maximals are about to take out waspinator when a dark sinister voice catches everyone’s attention. It was Megatron, as well as the rest of the Predacons. Megatron locks eyes with Kaban.

Optimus pleads that there is no need for conflict for there has been peace between the Maximals and Predacons for years. Megatron says that this whole time they have never given up on their plans of universal conquest. Serval doesn’t like Megatron and thinks he’s a bully. Kaban at this point is terrified as she looks at Megatron and can tell he is not a nice person. Megatron says that the Predacons have been waiting for the moment to strike. cheetor gets his weapon unjammed as shoots Megatron. The fire gauntlet has been casted and the war has begun.

All the Maximals and Predacons transform into robot mode. Serval and Kaban feel so small compared to them all. Kaban doesn’t even know what’s happening, who are these guys, why are they fighting, and what do they want. Megatron orders that the Predacons obliterate the Maximals. 

Lasers and missiles are shot from both sides. Kaban and Serval are still trapped in the middle with Cheetor and in danger of getting hurt. Optimus orders rattrap give him cover so he can save Cheetor and the girls. Rattrap stubbornly refuses and Cheetor gets his leg stuck under a rock, trapping him. Optimus has to go and save them. Serval doesn’t know what to do and tries to push the rock off of Cheetor's leg, but then Kaban remembers Serval’s attack on that Cerulean. Kaban says that if Serval claws at the area just above Cheetor's leg, they may be able to break the stone and set Cheetor free. Serval claws the stone and breaks it, and Cheetor can get back up. Optimus gets down in the ditch and holds his hand out for Kaban and Serval to grab. Kaban secretly whispers that Optimus doesn’t eat her. Optimus picks up Kaban and says that he won’t. Serval is in Cheetor's arms.   
It’s at this moment Megatron finally locks eyes with Kaban and orders that his Predacons don’t let the Maximals escape and get that human child. But as the Maximals flea, the energon starts to build up around them, forcing everyone back into Beast mode. Serval feels a great surge of Sandstar. The Maximals escaped with both Kaban and Serval.

The group is then walking, with Serval and Kaban placed on Cheetor. Optimus scolds rattrap for his lazy behavior and says that he is the Commanding officer that has orders that need to be followed. Rattrap failed in giving cover and almost got the young girls hurt. Rattrap shrugs it off saying that they got out alive. Optimus says they did but they were injured. That it will take time for their internal repairs to be completed.

Optimus turns to Kaban and Serval and apologizes for frightening them. Serval says that it was okay and that if Kaban didn’t come up with the idea to free Cheetor's leg, things could’ve turned much worse. cheetor thanks Kaban for her help. Kaban blushes.

Rhinox asks what Serval and Kaban are doing out here. Serval says that the Savanna is her territory and she was helping Kaban get to the Japari Library before Cheetor arrived. Rattrap asks why they want to go to a dusty library. Serval says that they want to find out what kind of animal Kaban is. For a second the Maximals are confused. Rhinox says that Kaban is a human. Serval asks what’s a Hooman. Rattrap says that she should look in the mirror. Serval says Kaban is not a Serval. 

Rattrap says that Serval should take that silly eat headband off. Serval is confused but then Rattrap tugs on Serval’s ear to try and take the ears off. But he finds out that they are not coming off. Rhinox says he can look into it when they get back to the Axon. Which reminds Optimus on where Kaban’s home is. Kaban says she doesn’t know her territory. That is part of the reason why they want to find out who they are. Optimus decides that if Kaban has nowhere else to stay, they might as well let her stay at the Axon. Rattrap complains that they are not babysitting.

But then as they are about to cross a bridge to get to the base, there is a velociraptor in the way. It is Dinobot and he orders that Optimus duels him for the leadership of the Maximals. Optimus tries to make peace, but Dinobot says that he will not move unless Optimus accepts his challenge or hand over the girl with the hat. Kaban is terrified, what would Dinobot want with her. Optimus asks the same thing. Dinobot says that an associate of his has asked for the capture of the girl and will take what once belonged to them and-  
Dinobot is cut off by a female voice shouting that she just wants the hat. Another female voice says that Raccoon shouldn’t interrupt Dinobot’s honor speeches, as it gets him angry. Rattrap asks who is back there and one of the voice freaks out about being discovered. From behind a rock is Fennec and Raccoon and they are the associates of Dinobot. Raccoon says that Kaban is a thief and a danger to the park.

Optimus looks at Kaban and can see that the scared girl doesn’t want to go with Dinobot, so Optimus accepts the challenge. They fight on the bridge with both sides cheering. Raccoon is a cheerleader at this point. But Optimus almost slips but Dinobot saves him, saying that if he won that way, it would be a betrayal of his honor. Fennec comments that Dinobot sure loves his honor.  
They continue battling.

But unknown to them the Predacons are watching the fight and decide to attack. Serval’s ear twitches to see the Predacons are attacking the bridge. Optimus and Dinobot are about to fall off and facing energon build up when Kaban gets an idea while looking at Rattrap’s tail. Before Optimus and Dinobot fall, Kaban and Serval grab Rattrap’s tail and they quickly grab the duo. Raccoon and Fennec help as well. Before the bridge collapses all Maximals and Friends crossover. But one of the missiles hit a mountain, exposing a lot of Energon. Or by how the Friends called it, Sandstar.

The Predacons go after the energon and the Maximals team up with Dinobot to get there first. Serval is excited to help but Optimus tells the Friends that they need to stay behind and be safe.

But just as the Maximals leave, Raccoon chases after them, saying that she won’t let that Megatron jerk take away her home. Kaban, Serval, and Fennec follow after.

Surprisingly the Friends beat them to the top of the mountain but not too long when the Predacons And Maximals fight. The battle is in beast mode since the Energon/Sunstar could shut them down. Suddenly Serval smells something and sees that all this noise and lights might catch someone’s attention. And it did as a giant Cerulean shows up and starts to eat the Energon. Megatron tries to stop it but it flicks him away, while everyone else is trying to fight it. Serval, Raccoon, and Fennec run out and try to fight it. Kaban sees the stone on its back, exposing the weak spot, but no one can get it as the Cerulean keeps eating, till Kaban throws a paper airplane to distract it. Serval takes the Cerulean out.   
But Megatron tries to take out the Maximals with a missile but Dinobot catches it. But it hits the Sandstar/Energon and before it explodes everyone leaves except Megatron.  
After they are safe, Optimus is disappointed that the Friends went along but thankful that they risk their lives to save them. The Beast Wars have begun.  
But as they head back to the Axion, a Lucky Beast appears.


End file.
